A New Beginning The Sara Chronicles
by JustEmily
Summary: Sara has been gone the past few years and people have changed... a lot. What will happen this year at Hogwarts? Read to find out!
1. Back At Hogwarts

It had been almost a four years since Sara had seen Hogwarts for the first time but it still took her breath away each time she arrived. As she road in a theresal drawn carriage her thick, long,  
brown hair flowed behind her shoulders. Even though there was a wind and most of the other students shuddered, Sara did not. She liked the wind engulfing her and even though it was semi cold, it still felt really good. No one else could understand why she wore tank tops in the autumn or shorts in the winter but it was their own fault because they never believed her that she used to live in Alaska. Compared to Alaska it was really warm at Hogwarts all year long. However this was not the only thing that set her apart from the others. She was also different because she had deep violet eyes. As Sara got out of the carriage she almost fell, bumping into a passer by. "S-s-s-s-sor-r-ry!" Sara stammered as she looked up and saw who it was. He was taller than she, had black messy hair, glasses, and the famous lightning bolt scar. 'Oh great' she thought as she gulped. Still looking up she saw that his emerald eyes were transfixed on her own violet eyes. Sara could feel her cheeks start to get warm and right at that moment "HARRRRRY! HEY HARRRRY! Oh... ummm... yeah..." A red headed boy ran up and immediately stopped when Sara looked over at him. "Hey Ron!" Harry said as he glanced in the direction Sara was looking.

"Sorry again." Sara managed to squeak out.

"Oh yeah," Harry replied. "No problem... doya do you need any help with your trunk?" He asked. "Erm... Yeah but you don't have to... I'll manage." Sara quickly said.

"Hey what year are you in again Sara?" Harry inquired.

"I am in fifth year." Sara replied. "Wait a second! How did you know my name?"

"Who **doesn't** know _**your**_name!?!?" Ron pretty much shouted at her in unbelief.

"Um... I don't, I don't know... perhaps someone who has never met me!" Sara yelled back.

She was furious that this Ron boy was being such a dumb ass about everything. She quickly snatched up her trunk and stormed up to the castle, not once looking back.

"Nice goin'. Now she is never going to talk to us ever again Ron!"

"Why do you care if a girl a year younger than us doesn't talk to us?"

"Because, because, she seems like a nice girl."

"A nice girl? Are you outta your bloody mind! She is a bipolar, purple eyed, freak!"

"NO Shes Not!" Harry snapped back at Ron. "S-sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's... it's okay mate you just were a bit... hey wait! Do you actually_ like like _her?"

"No! Shes just... Dumbledore told me that it would be best if I befriended her."

"Why?"

"Because it's better if she is on our side and not a supporter of Voldemort."

"Ooooh. I get it. Oops. Hey how about we get up to the castle now, I am starving!"

So the two boys headed up towards the castle with the wind at their backs.

As Sara neared the castle her eyes widened. There, sitting on a three legged stool sat Filch the schools hall monitor/ janitor of sorts. 'Ick," she thought. '_he _still works here?' Memories of him chasing her and her friends down the hallways filled her mind and she laughed to herself. As Sara put her luggage with the rest of the trunks a familiar person started walking by. He smiled at her with his perfectly straight, white teeth and she ran over to him and tackled him down to the ground. "Pinned ya!" Sara said triumphantly. "Yeah you did." The boy said back rubbing his head. "It's been a long time since you've done that to me and actually won."

"Heyyy." Sara said smiling. She felt like they were at his house again from that summer a long long time ago... or so it seemed like it. He had changed too, not much but still there was something definitely different about him.

"So how and where have you been?"

"Oh, I have been fine I suppose. And I am not supposed to tell you were... but it was ministry business. That much I can tell you." Sara shot a grin at him then continued, "So how about you? Long time no see! Oh and um who's that girl over there looking at you?" The boy quickly shot up and pushed Sara away from him. As he ran over to the black haired, pug faced, girl he shouted, "Pansy! It's so wonderful to..."

"Who is she!?!" Pansy bellowed across the entrance hall.

"Oh! Um, that is one of my old friends. I have known her since I was two." He tried calming her down.

"But WHO is she!?! Or What is she!??! Drakie Poo, you can answer either of them since she obviously is not human!" She shouted at him.

Sara tried to conceal her smile and hide her laughter but there was no way possible on the earth to hide it. The look on Pansy and Draco's faces were hilarious! Pansy looked like a raging bull and Draco looked like a terrified Matador. Sara doubled over with laughter along with some of the other students making Pansy even madder. "Fine then! Don't tell me who or what she is... I'll... I'll... you'll tell me in the common room later! Right!?!" Draco didn't say anything but a bit of color flushed his cheeks and with that Pansy stomped off.

Still laughing Sara walked over to Draco. "So...tehehe...who was that?... hahaha... was that your guuurl friend? Drakie Poo!" The students in the entrance hall roared with laughter. "Oh, Shut Up!" Draco said, glaring at Sara before walking off towards the Great Hall. Everyone else continued laughing but Sara didn't. She wanted to know what had happened to the Draco she used to love and know. The Draco that was her best friend even though she moved a lot from place to place. The Draco that laughed at himself, that had a smile glued to his face. The Draco that had no worries and ran around and played with her. The Draco that didn't care what others thought. 'What happened to the Draco that I once knew?' Sara pondered as she took a seat at the Slytherin table. When everyone was seated and stopped talking Dumbledore started his speech. After Dumbledore the Sorting Hat said his little poem song and then sorted the new students into the four houses. After all of the students were sorted the feast began.


	2. A New Friend

The feast was magnificent and had everything that Sara remembered. From piping hot tomato soup and grilled cheese, to chicken wings and salad, and almost every food imaginable. They sure do put the house well kitchen elves to work. Sara thought as she dug in to the nearest shepherds pie. The Great Hall was filled with voices of this and that. Some girls nearby started talking about new dresses meanwhile a group or boys within ear shot were talking about the latest brooms. Everyone had their little group of friends and, being a fourth year who hadn't been there since second year, it seemed almost impossible to find anyone to talk to. Draco had changed drastically and his little lap dog of a girlfriend didn't help at all. Sara couldn't even come near him without Pansy looking at her menacingly. So she just sat alone through the whole feast and then once everyone was stuffed up to the gills with chocolate pudding and other amazingly delicious deserts the prefects, head boys, and head girls led everyone to their common rooms and then bedrooms. It was a bit cooler down in the dungeon where the Slytherin common room was but she was used to it. Once through the portrait hole she saw that the cool stoney walls still had green, black, and silver tapestries with the Slytherin logo on them and nothing looked like it had changed. There was already a fire started but not many people stayed down stairs. Most of the students went up to their rooms so it was pretty quite down in the common room as Sara curled up on an armchair by the fire. So this is how its going to be for awhile. Sara thought as she watched the flames start to flare around the logs engulfing them with fire. Draco wouldn't talk to her as long as his girl friend was around which seemed to almost always be the case, she tried to befriend Harry Potter somewhat but his annoying red haired friend didn't like her and it was obvious that he didn't want her around. After pondering about what had been said earlier she saw that she didn't know as much as others did. She didn't know why apparently "everyone" knew her and her name. She didn't know why Draco wasn't telling Pansy to lay off because we were just friends, and she didn't know what had happened to him to make him change so much. He used to be all smiles and didn't have a care in the world but now he seemed to be carrying the world on his shoulders and it didn't help that he had a big temper. She decided to not worry about it maybe things would get better in a few days. She started to go upstairs, hopefully all the confusion of who is in what room had died down. She looked into the first room of fifth years but it was full, so was the next, and the next, so she decided to just skip the next rooms and go to the very last room where she was sure that no one would want to be in. Supposedly the farthest room on the right was haunted so nobody ever wanted to be in it. As she opened the door it creaked and the fire automatically started in the boiler that sat in the middle of the room. Sara walked across the room to one of the four beds. As she opened the forest green curtains that went around each four poster beds a dust flew off it causing her to sneeze multiple times before she drew out her wand and cleaned almost everything in site. Once she cleaned everything it actually looked good enough to live in. She summoned her trunk to the end of the bed and pulled out her pillow and a blanket from home. As soon as she had changed into some pj's Sara lay down and fell fast asleep. The next morning came quickly but at least she had a dreamless sleep. She quickly threw on her school uniform and top robe with the Slytherin logo on it and then went straight to the Great Hall for breakfast ignoring the weird looks from class mates. She took her spot at the end of the table where nobody else sat and ate breakfast. Professor Snape went around the Slytherin table passing out the schedule. Great, she thought first hour was History of Magic with Professor Binns. He was already going to put her to sleep but for first hour she was a already a zombie anyways so trying to stay awake already was a problem. After everyone got their schedules there was little order as almost every student went around from friend to friend to compare schedules, complain about their schedules to teachers and the prefects were trying to regain order as they tried to get students to go to their first hour classes. Amidst the mayhem Sara accidently bumped into another student, a Gryffendore girl with bushy hair.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you there." the girl said quickly as she bent down to pick up her schedule. Sara looked at her schedule in shock. Her list was all of AP classes and most of them were the same as hers.

"Oh by the way I'm Hermione Granger. I'm in fifth year what year are you in?" inquisitively

"I'm in fourth year but obviously in Slytherin, anyway my name is Sara and I just came back for the first time in a long time. I noticed your schedule was all of the higher level classes."

**Hermione blushed** "Yes most of them are... why?"

"I was just wondering if you could show me to our first three classes."

"**Our classes? **You mean your in the same level classes I am in?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Yupp thats what I mean. Here look." She handed Hermione her schedule and tried hard not to laugh at the Gryffindor girls face as it light up in excitement.

"Yeah sure lets go. I cannot believe that we have the same exact schedule as me. This never happens..." she quickly went on talking about the classes and her friends all the way to Professor Binns class room. Her words blurred together so every once in awhile Sara just nodded her head. At the moment she was just too excited to be back at Hogwarts to pay attention to this new "friend" of sorts.

"Hello? Sara?" Hermione asked.

"Oh um yeah... wait what?" Sara stuttered trying to recover back to reality and to try to remember what Hermione had just been talking about.

"I asked you if already had plans for the first Hogsmade trip, cause if not then you could always come with me and meet up with my friends."

"ummm...uuuumm.." she looked at the girl trying to remember her name, "Well I don't have any other plans so I guess so."

"GREAT! So we will meet in the court yard at about... hmm what do you say to 11am? That way we don't have to wake up too early and the boys could eat as much as they want at breakfast-" She was going to continue but Sara interrupted her,

"Boys? What boys?"

"Just Harry and Ron. Why?"

"Oh is Ron the red head with a horrid attitude and needs to learn to keep his mouth shut?"

"Yeah that sounds like him. But don't worry about it he just doesn't like um-"

"Its okay you can say it."

"Say what?"

"That he doesn't like freaks."  
"Why on earth would I ever say that? Why do you think I would?"

"I didn't know... you being friends with him and all I just thought you would call me the same thing he did."

"He called you a freak? When? Why? Where? I can't believe him sometimes... he aught to learn to shut up because its not true your not a freak." Hermione looked dismayed at the thought of Ron doing something like that to her. Yes she had to admit it was a bit odd that Sara had violet eyes but other than that she seemed normal.

"Yeah he did, it was down at the carriages when we first got here... I well I was talking to Harry Potter and he came out of nowhere and started shouting at me. Very rude boy you call your friend"

"Ohhh trust me he and I are going to have a little chat about that... now for class to begin!"

A few minutes into class Hermione shot her hand straight into the air answering every single question correctly while the rest of the class slept. Class seemed to go on forever but Hermione didn't stop ever raising her hand... Hermoine could teach the class she knew so much about it already... and that was the **advanced** class! At lunch she was ready to part from her new "friend" but instead Hermione offered for her to sit with them instead of being alone at the Slytherin table. Sara agreed and the two girls set off for the great hall. *******


End file.
